Wolf (W0LF)
Salvations OC Apperance Wolf is identical to her mother in terms of body shape. Lithe but strong, and with the same twinkle of defiance in her eyes. Her eye color is the same as Blade’s, a nice light blue, and her main scales are the same silver, as well as her stomach being white. Her face, though, is more like her fathers. Wolf has a line of dark gray scales down her back, and red markings from her neck to her tail. Her spikes are the same color red, except for the spikes above her nose and her horns, and Wolf has a line of red scales over her eye, and red dots underneath her eyes and down her neck. Her wings fade from silver to red at the film, to silver on the back. At her tail there is a sharp white spike like a lance. Her legs have a white spike at the joint, and her tail is long and thin. Personality Wolf is very feisty. And stubborn. And proud. Always has to get the last word in, always had to prove herself, and nothing is enough, she just doesn’t stop. Brilliant, though, when she really puts her mind to it, and hates accepting help from others, or having anyone think she needs help. Independent and proud of it. Though difficult, no one can deny how adorable Wolf is. Sweet by accident, loyal and protecting. She gets really passionate over the simplist of things, and overlooks important things. Reckless, she is. Leaping into danger with a smile and a flick of her tail. Impulsive, never thinking before acting, just doing whatever the heck is on her mind. Wolf is a complicated dragon, but her heart is in the right place. Though proud, deep down she really loves the feeling of security. She will never admit that, though. She doesn’t like being alone, and thinks she is weak because of that, so normally forces herself to do stuff alone to get over that fear. Experiment Results (+) (most of the stuff she was born with) -Metal manipulation -Metal skeleton -retractable blades -quick healing -tough scales Experiment Results (-) -weak to loud noises and bright light Relationships Blade- Admires and loves her mom. Will normally clash with her though, and because both are so proud and stubborn, it can turn into man arguing fest. They both love each other, though. Wolverine- Wolf loves her dad, but also loves annoying him. Because he is so gruff, she does her best to mess with him and act innocent. She loves him nontheless Excalibur- She loves her brother, but, like most siblings, finds him insuffrable sometimes. Always following her, and talking her out of bad decisions and blah. Danger- Danger is hilarious to her. Fun to be around with and mischievous, blunt and crazy. She likes him, and has a slight crush on him Quotes -“So, WHY do I have to listen?” -“I win! Again.” -“I’m not stubborn! I’m just always right.” -“Worry? Who has time for that!” -“Fun and danger are the same thing if you just take away the d, a, g, e, r, and add F, u, n!” Other -Wolf is the daughter of Blade and Wolverine and the younger sibling of Excalibur. During her first year alive, Blade had to go to the mainland to settle some important stuff. She doesn’t really remember the time without Blade there. Blade is like her idol, Wolf thinks Blade is unbeatable and a great mother, but will most certainly clash with Blade. Blade has tried to warn her about the Rage, attempting to raise her daughter to be docile and civilizes. Wow, that backfired. Wolf is about the opposite. -Wolf was named after Wolverine, (his old name) Gallery 2DB3E777-2ADB-44CD-8A05-96F4545D011E.jpeg|Base by AprilSilverWolf, colored by Sal 719DF82C-7FE6-4984-81D7-BFB400C3A755.jpeg|Wolf by Darkmoon! 114808_TPnXfLZY.png|Human version by Darkmoon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Experiments Category:Next Gen